Patah Pucuk
by Lomiashi
Summary: Karena Air buka puasa lebih dulu, perdebatan ala anak-anak pun terjadi. /For #RamadhanChallenge


**Patah Pucuk**

by Lomiashi

BoBoiBoy © Animonsta Studio Sdn. Bhd.

Dedicated for **#RamadhanChallenge**

 **Warning!**

AU, possible OOC and typo, Boboiboy five elemental siblings, dsb.

HaliTauGem: 17 y.o.; ApiAir: 5 tahun

 _Penulis sama sekali tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dari fanfiksi ini._

.

.

.

.

[Day 3: Buka Puasa]

.

.

.

.

Mentari sudah tak memancarkan cahaya seterik beberapa jam yang lalu. Langit sekarang menggelap. Sehingga suhu udara tak lagi terasa panas. Namun, Api malah terbaring lemas di lantai ruang tengah. Dengan bantal sebagai 'kasur'nya. Kepala menjadi terdongak. Semua ini karena ia pun turut berpuasa.

"Kapan buka puasanyaaaaa—? Api lapeeerrrr—!"

Api berujar lemas. Membuat Air yang berada di sampingnya berhenti mewarnai gambar. Menatap sang kembaran yang tampak seperti orang sakit itu.

"Kan Kak Gempa udah bilang, kalo udah 'Allahu Akbar, Allahu Akbar' baru buka."

Tanpa bergerak sedikit pun dari tempatnya, Api kembali berujar lemas, "Lamaaaa—!"

"Kata Kak Gempa, gak boleh ngeluh."

"Air berisik, ih!"

"Air 'kan cuma ngasih tau!"

Tak ada balasan lagi dari Api. Ia menjadi lebih lemas, karena sedikit berdebat dengan kembarannya itu. Yang kondisinya tampak berbanding terbalik dengan Api. Air tampak segar bahkan sekarang tengah mewarnai dengan senang hati. Tidak bermalas-malasan seperti biasanya ataupun Api.

"Air gak laper?"

Air masih sibuk mewarnai, tetapi tetap menjawab pertanyaan Api, "Iya, Air gak laper."

"Kok bisa sih? Api aja laper!"

"Gatau, Air cuma haus. Jadi, tadi Air minum."

Api langsung bangkit dan menatap lurus sang kembaran. Membuat Air lagi-lagi menghentikan kegiatannya. Tatapan bingung dilemparkan pada kembaran yang tiba-tiba terlihat segar.

"Air minum?!"

"Iya, emang kenapa?"

"Puasa Air batal!"

Air mengernyit, tak terima dengan tuduhan Api. "Gak kok! Kata Kak Hali, puasa itu 'kan gak boleh makan! Air 'kan minum, bukan makan!"

"Kata Kak Gempa, gak boleh minum juga! Air batal!"

"Gak! Air gak batal!"

Dan perdebatan itu berakhir ketika azan magrib berkumandang.

 **oOo**

"Aamiin..."

Api serta Air serentak menyelesaikan doa berbuka puasa yang dipandu oleh Gempa. Kurma menjadi makanan pertama yang disantap. Setelahnya, makanan lain diserbu oleh Api. Sementara Air meneguk minuman.

Menatap kembarannya itu, Api menjadi teringat sesuatu yang sejenak dilupakan, karena sudah telanjur ingin cepat-cepat mengisi perut. "Kak Gempa, tadi pas belum 'Allahu Akbar, Allahu Akbar' Air minum. Puasa Air jadi batal 'kan, Kak?"

Belum Gempa menjawab, Air yang baru saja menandaskan gelasnya menyangkal, "Gak batal! Kan tadi Air bilang, kata Kak Hali puasa itu gak boleh makan. Berarti minum gapapa!"

Halilintar mendadak tersedak mendengar namanya disebut. Membuatnya terbatuk-batuk sebentar. Sebelum Gempa menyodorkan segelas air putih dan meminumnya.

"Hee... Kak Hali ngasih informasi yang kurang lengkap ke Air yah. Makanya Kak, ngomong jangan ngirit-ngirit. Aduh—"

Biji kurma mengenai dahi Taufan. Tentu Halilintar lah pelaku yang melemparnya. Gempa menggeleng singkat, sebelum beralih pada kedua adiknya. Tersenyum lembut dan menjelaskan dengan sabar.

"Air, kata Api bener. Kalo minum, puasanya juga batal. Kak Hali mungkin lupa ngasih tau Air. Jadi gak ngasih tau. Ya 'kan, Kak Hali?"

Gempa melirik Halilintar, diikuti Air yang menatap sang kakak sulung.

"Iya, Air. Kak Hali lupa ngasih tau. Soalnya Kak Hali gak mau ngomong panjang lebar kayak Kak Gem—aduh–"

Biji kurma lagi-lagi menyapa dahi Taufan. Halilintar menghela napas singkat, sebelum berucap, "Iya, Air. Kata Kak Gempa bener."

"Yah... Padahal 'kan Air udah nyoba puasa..."

Gempa coba menenangkan sang adik yang mendadak muram itu. "Gapapa kok, Air. Besok 'kan bisa coba puasa lagi."

"Eh? Besok puasa lagi?"

Sepasang kembar itu serentak bertanya dan menatap tak percaya pada ucapan Gempa.

"Iya, puasanya 'kan satu bulan."

Kali ini, Gempa mendapat dua respons: "Lamanyaaaa—! Api gak bakal kuat!" dan "Yayyyyy! Air bisa puasa lagi!" Yang membuatnya tertawa kecil. Adik-adiknya itu memang lucu.

.

.

.

.

 _Fin_

.

.

.

.

A/N: Dari kemaren nunggu ada ff baru di fandom ini, tapi malah gaada sama sekali–ya kan bosen ketemu aku mulu, jadi diselingi ff orang lain lah /yh/ tapi gaada, yaudah deh-

Tinggal satu lagi–dan mungkin bisa lanjut beberapa day, mungkin (｡･ω･｡) tapi gak yakin, soalnya bentar lagi lebaran hue

Oke, jangan lupa senyum dan bahagia~

 **~Lomiashi**


End file.
